minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The NPC Village
The story started when I was playing old versions of minecraft.Since minecraft was beta.I always remember that one server that I always used to play on singleplayer.So I tried getting in the server and it worked.I remember it was an NPC village,old NPC vvillage.So I started wandering around a bit.I went to see the chests. In the little huts,but they were empty,but I remember that I left something in those chests.Eventually I found a chest that had some useful things.there were no villagers (p.s:old villagers had a steve skin),then I went to kill some animals for food.Then I felt a presence behind me.I turned around and I found a villager behind me.he told me "can I assist you" here is the conversation,but till now I dont know if he is an NPC or a player WARNING:LONG CONVERSATION AHEAD. Me:hi The NPC:Can I assist you? Me:Are u an NPC The NPC:do you need assistance Me:are u real? The NPC:Hello there,traveller Me:WTF The NPC:It's dangerous out there at night Me:ARE U REAL? The NPC:Hey.........,Ryan At this moment I was horrified.How did he know my real name.It was like you enter pizza hut,AND THEY DONT HAVE ANY CHICKEN PIZZA I AM LIKE "ARE U SERIOUS PIZZA HUT,THEN WHY IT IS IN THE MENU"ehm back to our conversation Me:WTF,how did u know my real name!?!?! The NPC:Can I assist you? Me:NO The NPC:Soon it will be night,you better start seeking shelter Me:SCREW THIS And as I was walking away the NPC said something that made me freeze from the top of my head to my feet The NPC:No one can save you Me:What do you mean!? Then there was complete silence for about five minutes then it said The NPC:Can I assist you? Me:Wtf,WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR GOD SAKE The NPC:IT'S too late. Me: u know what?I dont care! The NPC:It's over Then I realized something that made me completely freak out I am playing on single player how is he an NPC if it writes in the chat ,At this moment I was shocked,I couldnt move my arms I felt like they were very heavy Me:how did u get in the world? The NPC:Do you need assistance Me:How long have you been here The NPC:You should seek shelter traveller,it is dangerous at night Me:ANSWER MY QUESTION The NPC:987 days I was shocked,That guy or NPC had been here 3+ years Me:How did you get in here? The NPC:it is dangerous at night At this moment it was starting to get night,I waited a couple of seconds, then he started to move Me:where are you going? It didnt answer,it just kept walking and I couldn't hit him or hurt him so I thought it was an NPC And at old minecraft versions it gets really dark at night ,And he stopped in the middle of a forest suddenly these were the last words that he said "IT IS YOUR TIME" "I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU" "IT IS OVER,THERE IS NO MORE FORGIVENESS" "ITS YOUR TIME TO DIE" Then my game crashed then suddenly the lights went out there was complete darkness I waited in my place for about 30 minutes but they felt like 30 years then I saw a shadow moving in the dark I was frozen all I could do was to pray for god that he goes away,and eventually he went away I waited 10 minutes in my place to realize what happened ,then I went to check outside and he wrote on the wall with blood "PREPARE YOUR ANUS" Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Trollpasta Category:Villagers